Bed & Breakfast
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and sixty-nine:  SEQUEL TO #115  Will's nursing back of cold-ridden Emma does have some side-effects...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 17th cycle. Now cycle 18!_

**YEAR ONE ANNIVERSARY CYCLE!** - It has now been one year since I've started this Gleekathon, and I had a thought that I should do something special for it. So this is what I did: Selecting from the start of it all to the end of august (well, I had to plan! ;)), I picked my 21 favorite one shots. A number of those I was very attached to, but left sad to see may have fallen through the cracks, so it seems fair they should be recognized.

The 21 stories were split in three categories: **POV swap - Prequel - Sequel**... I think that goes without saying ;) In no particular order... **Today's story** is a Sequel to #115 "You're Every Word" a Will/Emma story originally posted February 13th 2010.

* * *

**"Bed & Breakfast"  
Will/Emma **

The one day had turned into many more, as Will continued nursing Emma back to health from her cold. He'd had to cash in more sick days, but he didn't mind. Especially as Emma was taking a turn for better health, he needed to watch her like a hawk so that she'd stay in bed and continue to rest instead of commencing germ eradication all over her apartment. He'd leave her to get her food, or medication, or more tissues, and he'd come back to find she'd left her bed and gotten hold of a disinfectant bottle. He would get her back to bed, once she'd begrudgingly handed over 'the tool.' He did promise it back to her once she was back to 100% and then some.

It was on day four that things were turned around – literally. Will had been sleeping on the couch, by Emma's insistence; she didn't want him to get sick, but he wouldn't leave her, so this was going to be it. But on that morning, Emma had woken up feeling the best she'd felt in a few days, so she decided to get up for juice herself… then maybe a bit of cleaning…

It was as she came into the hall, nearing the living room that she started hearing it… coughing. She sighed and carried on. When she walked into the living room, there he was, curled up on the couch, mid cough. Emma came to sit on the edge of the couch and touched his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Told you this would happen," she gave a pity smile.

"Worth it," he told her, coughing.

"Well come on, let's move you to the 'sick ward,'" she nodded, moving to help him up, no argument accepted. "I'm going to get you some juice," she nodded, stepping right into the caretaker mode. She returned with two glasses of juice, one for each, and sat with him. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," he nodded. "How about you?" he looked her over.

"Not too bad, all things considered. Which is a good thing, with you being the infected one now…"

"Well I knew what I was signing up for," he insisted.

"At least it wasn't a complete waste…" she pointed out. He looked at her, not understanding. "Well we wanted to spend Valentine's Day together, relaxing… And we spent Valentine's Day… together, relaxing… coughing, sneezing, aching, sleeping, miserable, but together… So, happy," she concluded. "Even if you wouldn't let me clean this place…" she looked around, scrunching her nose.

"Still won't, come here," he tugged her arm so she'd come to sit with him instead of running to grab a scrub brush. She humphed, but she didn't resist long, seeing how the outcome was to be in Will's arms. Their nursing of each other had managed to bring them even closer together, after spending day upon day in close contact. Emma was a lot more at ease than she thought she'd be with him there.

Eventually Will had fallen back to sleep, and Emma decided the best thing for them in that moment was a good little breakfast. Nothing too fancy but still bigger than just a little bowl of cereal. She managed to restrain herself from deviating from her self-given task… Taking care of Will was more important in that moment, no need to consider. He'd dropped everything to come and take care of her, and he'd gladly put his health on the line for it… He'd given her the weirdest best Valentine's Day in all her life, and she couldn't ask for more.

Returning with breakfast, she saw him stirring, and she had a thought. She put the food nearby, then got back in the bed as they were before he'd fallen asleep. When Will finally woke up, she smiled, seeing the confused look on his face as he first smelled and then saw their breakfast.

"H…" Will started, momentarily still locked in a no-pass zone with his cold-addled brain, but then he understood and he smiled, looking back at her. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," she smiled back… How could she not? There she was, in her bed, with Will Schuester, in her bed… Okay, so maybe they hadn't done anything in there but nap, read, eat, or watch movies, but this was even better, if they'd ask her… It was everything they'd always been, only closer, better… And that was really all her dreams coming true.

"Now just because you're feeling a little better, at least better than I am right now, you still need your rest, okay?" he begged. She smirked.

"Stay here with you in bed," she trailed on, "I think I can do that," she agreed, and he nodded along in approval. "But afterward…"

"I'll tell you what, you and I, we stay here, get better, and after that I will help you degermify this place from to bottom." She smiled. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," she nodded. "Eat your breakfast."

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
